Excuses
by Yami Flo
Summary: 2007Verse; Simmons devait juste présenté des excuses aux Witwicky. Dommage pour lui que Judy Witwicky soit une lunatique. Une lunatique avec un sacré crochet du droit...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour fic centrée sur Simmons (j'adore ce type !) et un peu sur Judy Witwicky (très amusante à voir, vraiment).

Disclaimer : Les Transformers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hasbro et à Michael Bay.

_Note :__ Eh bien, cela devait arriver… Une fic purement Transformers!2007 en français…_

_A l'origine, cette petite histoire avait été écrite en anglais, et je ne l'ai traduite que récemment (le One Shot original est d'ailleurs disponible sur mon livejournal, avec d'autres histoires du même acabit)._

_Vu qu'elle date de peu de temps après la sortie du premier film, il n'y a aucune référence à Transformers ! La Revenche._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Excuses**

L'agent Simmons n'était pas heureux. Et avec de bonnes raisons, il fallait l'admettre.

Cette journée avait été un vrai cauchemar.

A l'origine, il était simplement supposé venir présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme à la famille Witwicky. Evidemment, ce n'était pas de bonne grâce, considérant le fait qu'une certaine Camaro l'ait 'lubrifié ' à cause de leur rejeton, et surtout en sachant que la dites Camaro était une résidente – un résident ? – semi-permanent(e) de l'allée du jardin.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix Keller le lui avait clairement fait comprendre.

Et, s'il voulait conserver un job, Simmons savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire de vagues.

Le Secrétaire à la Défense était toujours un peu irrité par le fait que les membres du Secteur Sept n'avait jamais pris la peine de divulgué ce qu'ils savaient sur les ENB et, accessoirement, pour avoir manqué de tous les faire tués.

Comme s'il était le seul responsable, tiens…

Qui aurait pu savoir pour la guerre civile interstellaire et pour l'importance relative du Rubik's Cube géant ? Et qui aurait pu savoir que c'était une très mauvaise idée de stocker le dit Rubik's Cube à côté de ENB1 ?

La sécurité du territoire – et de la planète entière – avait été en jeu !

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas une excuse valable pour kidnapper des gens, leur chien, leur gosse et leur voiture qui était en réalité une machine intelligente venue de l'hyperespace, et pour ravager leur maison et leur jardin.

Surtout leur jardin.

Bon, d'accord, il avait peut-être autorisé la prise de quelques échantillons de végétaux.

Mais il refusait catégoriquement d'admettre qu'il était responsable des dégâts les plus apparents il n'avait certainement pas touché à la fontaine et aux dalles. Cela dit, personne ne voulait le croire…

Enfin, bref.

Il avait accepté de venir jusqu'à 'l'antre de la bête'.

Les choses eussent été simples si Ron Witwicky avait répondu à la porte. Probablement le membre le plus raisonnable de la maisonnée, Simmons pensait qu'ils auraient pus discuté sans que l'agent fédéral ne soit jeté dehors ou tué à vue.

Les autres membres de la famille, il n'en doutait pas, aurait cherché à planquer le cadavre avant que quiconque ait réalisé sa disparition.

Mais Simmons commençait à croire qu'il avait sérieusement offensé une intelligence supérieure autre que les robots géants, car ce fut l'épouse qui lui ouvrit. Et Judy Witwicky n'avait certainement pas apprécié de le voir sur son perron, d'où sa situation actuelle.

Simmons ne pensait pas être un mauvais homme. A dire vrai, il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Ou il ne s'en souciait tout simplement pas, c'était un point à débattre.

En résumé, il était loin d'être la personne la plus sociable et la plus empathique qui puisse exister, ce qui était bien souvent une cause d'infortune pour les gens qu'il devait 'interroger'. Les Witwicky auraient pu écrire un roman complet à eux seuls.

Le gamin et sa Camaro plus que les deux adultes en fait, mais ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à en discuter avec qui que se soit.

Les deux adultes inquiétaient tout de même un peu Simmons sur le plan de la stabilité mentale.

Comment est-ce que ces gens avaient pu accepter, apparemment sans aucun problème, que leur fils passe son temps dans les jambes de robots géants, ça le dépassait complètement. Simmons suspectait toutefois que le fait que la voiture qui s'était 'redressée' ait réussi à fournir une petite-amie à leur garçon avait joué pour beaucoup dans leur attitude.

Un peu de jugeote n'était pas nécessaire pour comprendre que sans le facteur 'Camaro-secrètement-un-alien', aucune adolescente criminelle chaude comme la braise ne se serait laissé voir en compagnie d'un ado qui n'était pas un sportif.

Enfin, peut-être exagérait-il un peu la petite Banes n'était pas qu'une pépète à sportif, elle avait quand même de sacrés tripes et des nerfs d'acier. L'incident de Mission City pouvait servir de preuve n°1.

En y réfléchissant bien, Simmons songea que Judy Witwicky aurait probablement fait de même si elle en avait eu l'occasion.

Cette femme était un danger public et une force avec laquelle compter.

Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir lors de leur première rencontre, quand elle l'avait menacé avec une batte de baseball, malgré les agents fédéraux et la brochette de scientifiques qui patrouillaient dans la maison et dans le jardin.

Simmons ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle en aurait faite de même pour n'importe quel robot cherchant à lui prendre son fils, même s'ils avaient pu et pouvaient l'écraser comme une punaise en l'espace d'une seconde.

Seigneur, elle s'assurait probablement que la Camaro lui ramenait son gosse à temps pour le couvre-feu tous les soirs. L'espace d'une seconde, Simmons éprouva de la sympathie pour le jeune Sam. Avoir une mère pareille…

Il croisait rarement des femmes comme elle : caractérielle, exprimant franchement ses idées…

Le genre de femme qu'il aimait.

Non, il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à lui compter fleurette. Elle était mariée, après tout, et Simmons ne chassait pas dans ces eaux là.

Surtout si, malgré ses qualités, la femme en question était incontestablement une lunatique.

Une lunatique avec un sacré crochet du droit.

Maintenant, assis dans sa voiture après une rapide retraite, un mouchoir contre son nez apparemment cassé, il prit le temps d'adresser à Dieu un petit remerciement pour l'avoir empêcher de retrouver sa fichue batte, et pour le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une membre attestée de la NRA.

Ii détestait imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire avec un flingue…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée de la maison. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui indiquer le but de sa visite avant qu'elle ne le mette dehors.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait encore devoir y retourner.

Simmons s'affala sur le volant. Décidément, il avait vraiment, vraiment offensé quelqu'un de haut placé…

**Fin**


End file.
